


Juice It Up

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Sausage Party (2016)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism I think?, Douche sex, Dubious Consent, Food Products Having Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I finally did it, Juice box sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Slash, That's cardboard on plastic, Unrequited Love, i did it, rare pair hell, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Just a smutty one shot with... Well just read the tags and you'll know.





	Juice It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this pairing since the very moment I saw Sausage Party, and now I've confessed to my urges and went through with it. I'm proud of myself... Well not really, actually. 
> 
> Anyway, fair warning: might be some language, but hey, if its Sausage Party then you should probably be expecting that.

Juicy wasn't always a good staller when it came to getting himself out of bad or embarrassing situations, and he wasn't any better when it came to the pleasurable situations. Although they did live in a over crowded shopping center where thousands of various food products scattered about the walls and shelves whilst giant gods come to claim them, there were those few areas where peace was somewhat attainable.

"Is someone in there?"

The juicy box brought his little gloved hand up to his mouth, blushing madly as he looked toward the wall where a flower pot was blocking a short passage for sneaky food products to pass through. "J-just a second- nggh!- p-please!" he stuttered desperately, looking down between his legs.

Right where Douche's lips were currently sucking him off.

"D-Douche," Juicy bit his lip, a small cringe showing his nervousness as he fought against the pleasure rolling through him, "They-they're getting restless, Douche... M-maybe we should stop?"

The only reasonable response Juicy managed to get was an annoyed grunt and large arms that woved around his little body and pulled him closer to the mouth in which was viscously sucking on his over sensitive slit. The action caused Juicy to yelp as he had no choice but to be uncomfortably arched as his head leaned back against the cool ground, his eyes clenching shut when he felt Douche's tongue licking at his slit.

It had been a few hours since he had been found in a similar situation as the talking douche, and honestly, he thought he was going to kill him what with that hungry, desperate look in his eyes. But instead of sucking the living life out of him, Douche found a way to secure both their cuts, hoisted him over his head and carried him around the shopping center. When they had made it to the juice section, Juicy had almost been drained to the point of death until Douche had attacked one of his own kind.

A two liter bottle of one-hundred percent grape juice now lay in both their bodies, the Douche having attacked the poor container and draining it of its contents before sucking some out and pushing it through his straw.

Juicy had been terrified, but he had nothing left to do. He hated seeing his own kind getting charged and killed like that, but at least the Douche wasn't doing anything like that to him. Instead of sucking him lifeless, he was sucking him practically brainless.

The juicy box fell into the pleasure, his eyes rolling open and closed as Douche hummed against his abused parts. His back arching even more when the tongue returned and pushed a little ways into him. It no longer hurt, and instead felt absolutely blissful.

A harsh knock on the flower pot made Juicy cringe once from the mean calls on the other side, and again from the Douche growling dangerously between his legs.

"How many times we gotta tell you to fuckin' scram, bro?!" the Douche yelled, waving his fist at the wall although nobody could really see them in their little closed off alley way, "We're fuckin' busy 'ere, so back the fuck off!"

"I-I don't know, Douche, m-maybe we should leave, we aren't suppose to be here anyway," Juicy said quickly, his eyes frantic as they moved around the dark room.

The Douche looked at him sharply causing Juicy to wince and cover his face from any possible abuse. But, just as everything settled within seconds, Douche leaned over the purple grape juice box and sighed, stroking his little bent straw.

"Juicy, how many times you gonna interrupt me, bro?" he asked calmly, peeking down at the cute, timid little box who blushed and blinked numerous times below him.

"I-I'm not trying to interrupt you at all, Douche," Juicy said softly, looking up into those reddish yellow eyes and shivering, bashfully admitting, "I-I like it... what you're doing, but... They're the ones interrupting us...."

"Then fuck em'," Douche shrugged and smiled, moving back down the length of the juice box's body, "We's gonna be leavin' this dope alley anyway, so jus' enjoy it, man."

"W-well I... I..." Juicy gasped when the Douche planted his face in between his legs while squeezing his straw and holding his side, firmly. He gasped again and arched into the wet strokes of pleasure coming from the needy tongue against his slit and violated genitals. The pain still there but overwhelmed by bliss.

Writhing around, Juicy cried out and moaned as he grabbed onto the Douche's nozzle and moved against his wonderfully occupied mouth. "Douche... Ah!"

"You look so fuckin' good, Juicy bro," Douche said deeply, seductively, "So fuckin' good. Yeah, you want me to eat you out all fuckin' day, don't you?"

Juicy whimpered in defeat and succumbed into the intense pleasure, completely immobilized.

"Don't you?" Douche repeated while pressing himself against the juice box's trembling form.

"Y-yes," Juicy choked, covering his face in a moment of sheer embarrassment before the emotions spilled over and he begged in earnest, "Oh yes! Yes, please-oh!"

As the Douche's lips covered his entire member and slit, sucking hard and mercilessly, Juicy arched and cried out, falling against the ground as he spasmed out, coming into the Douche's mouth wetly. The smell of grape was strong as Juicy sobbed in pleasure, his body shaking madly as he laid there, listening to the left over wet sounds of the Douche licking his slit and cleaning him up.

"Now that was fuckin' nice, bro," Douche said with mild amusement and pure satisfaction, reaching out to place the sticker back over the drained juice box's split crotch. A stain of purple covering his mouth. "Ya see? You're finally gettin' the hang of it, man."

Juicy, utterly drained and panting, laid there in a haze of relaxation, relief and exhaustion. His vision overcome by stars. Three times today. Three times Douche had randomly stopped and decided to eat him out. Juicy wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, sugar tea or coffee that he had been drinking senseless, but something must have been making this female cleaning product wanna be crazy enough to keep him around (injured past repair) and eat him consistently.

Little did the Juicy box consider that maybe it was just the fact that Douche really did like him.

Juicy blinked open his tired eyes only to see the Douche holding his hand out in front of him. Shy and embarrassed, he bit his lip and took his hand, blushing even more if that was possible.

Douche smiled at the little purple box and helped him up to his feet, noting how unstable he was. "You know how fuckin' sexy you look while I'm suckin' you dry, Juicy bro?" he asked and brought the box closer, licking his warm cheek, "So fuckin' sexy. I'm gonna eat you out again, jus' you wait."

Juicy shuddered, not sure if he could take anymore of the Douche eating him out... Just yet. "Y-you really wanna keep me around that long?" he asked the question that had been on his mind since the moment the douche had saved him.

"Well yeah, why the fuck wouldn't I?" as if answering the question himself, Douche picked Juicy up with ease and sat him on the back of his head so that he could hold onto his nozzle whilst he used his fists to walk.

"I-I don't know," Juicy blushed as he unknowingly squeezed around the Douche's nozzle, the warmth and tingle in his belly becoming a little too overwhelming, yet it was nice. It was nice to have someone care about him like this.

As Douche made it to the flower pot and slid it aside with ease, he was greeted with angry beer cans who crossed their arms and glared.

"What the heck, man? What've you been doing back there, fucking?" the can up front asked.

"As a matter a fact, we have," Douche's smirk returned and he leaned down to eye level with the suddenly anxious can, "And ya know somethin', man, you're lookin' mighty tasty to me, bro."

Juicy gasped and held on tight to the douche when he reached out and yanked the can forward, cracking open his cap and drinking him whole. All the other cans screamed and scattered hurriedly to run away from the maniac. He winced but did not say anything, for he had seen Douche murder God knows how many products already.

"Fuckin' get mad at me for needin' a little privacy," Douche mumbled, his muscles strengthening as he threw the spent can across the floor.

"W-well this is their isle..." Juicy admitted timidly, looking at the sign behind them that said bud light.

"Eh, who cares?" Douche shrugged and began walking down the isle, "No use cryin' over spilt milk anyway."

"What's that?" called a few milk jugs from behind the freezer section.

Douche abruptly stopped and waved his hand in a violent manner at them, "No one fuckin' asked you!"

 


End file.
